


Too Much Man

by monkiainen



Series: 10_hurt_comfort [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 10_hurt_comfort @ LJ - "fever"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Too Much Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 10_hurt_comfort @ LJ - "fever"

“Here’s the chicken soup you wanted.”

Hotch opened his eyes just a bit to look at Spencer and the steaming bowl he was carrying.

“Thanks, but I don’t really feel like eating anymore.”

Spencer put the bowl down on the table, and sat down next to Hotch.

“Anything you’d want me to do?”

“Just stay, please.”

Spencer lifted the covers just enough to snuggle under them, pulling Hotch closer to him. Hotch’s skin was hot and all sweaty, yet the man next to him was shivering.

“Need more blankets?”

Hotch turned his head just so he could look Spencer in the eyes, shaking his head a little.

“No, I’m fine as long as you’re there.”

Spencer planted a kiss to Hotch’s temple, stroking his sides and stomach. It was unusual for Hotch to show any signs of weakness, not even to the people he cared about. There had been so much going on in the bureau lately it had changed the way Hotch interacted with everyone – because everyone else had changed as well. This new Hotch, although Spencer didn’t really like to call him that, was more open, more relaxed. Morgan kept saying it was because of Spencer himself, but Spencer just couldn’t see it.

“Could you please stop thinking so loud? You’re messing up with my nap.”

“I’m sorry. I was just thinking what it was like a year ago when.. you know.”

Hotch sighed. He knew all too well what Spencer didn’t say, what he didn’t want to say either. Some things were better left behind for good.

“Come here and just.. hold me for a while, please?”

Spencer snuggled closer, and few minutes later both men were asleep.


End file.
